


毒-烙印8

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	毒-烙印8

　　陈志杰躲在后厨，身体无法抑制的颤抖着，后厨门外是高晋，他没想到高晋能这么快的就放出来，陈思婕已经8岁了，他不清楚高晋是来要回自己的女儿还是要做什么，阿猜在执勤，而两个女儿都在上学，他不记得自己什么时候养成了闻不得那股外国烟味的习惯，但是那股烟味着实是让他腿软。

　　高晋又吸了一口烟，他在附近打听了很多有关陈志杰在这里的消息，比如什么，中餐馆向来只开中午和晚上的门，这种下午时间自然是关着的，中餐馆的小老板长着一副娃娃脸，小女儿却都已经8岁，大女儿也已经16了，明明是中国人却一口流利泰语，软糯的奶音嫩生生的去跟菜场老板讨价还价，老板也会给面子的打折。

　　小老板有一双漂亮的笑眼，无论女孩男孩都喜欢和小老板搭话，中餐馆的饭菜味道也好，总有人喜欢上小老板那里吃饭，偶尔有乞者去了，小老板也不会往出赶人，小老板还有一块特别珍惜的玉佛，从来不丢……

　　诸如此类，每一个都和阿猜有关，好像陈志杰已经和阿猜捆绑在了一起，高晋红着眼，把烟头丢到地上用脚碾灭，当初的高晋一身整洁西装脚上蹬的皮鞋也干净的很，但是现在的甚至说的上是狼狈，他推开后厨门，陈志杰红着眼眶抬起头看了一眼高晋，似乎是被吓到了一样瑟缩着躲了躲，对，没错，当初就是这副可怜兮兮的模样骗过了高晋让他以为陈志杰真的虚弱无比。

　　但是一个招数他可能让陈志杰使用第二次吗？

　　才不可能。

　　手铐牢牢铐住陈志杰的手，中餐馆的后厨干净的简直不像一个餐厅的后厨，他想也许是陈志杰真的爱干净，于是高晋随便的将陈志杰按在了水槽前面，他扒下陈志杰的裤子，雌穴已经开始湿答答的往外溢水了，粘腻的液体沾湿底裤让陈志杰无比羞耻，他被高抬起手无法反抗，高晋猜陈志杰一定无数次的在心里辱骂他了。

　　陈志杰今天早晨起床，莎和思婕就吵闹着要陈志杰去和隔壁的新邻居打个招呼，但是阿猜却表现的不是很乐意，他本也不打算去的，但是却被莎推到隔壁邻居门口，邻居打开门，他瞧见的便是高晋的那张脸，惊的陈志杰差点没说出话，他转身推着莎往回走，小声的安抚着莎，然后收拾了些东西趁着清晨买了中餐馆需要的菜就去了中餐馆。

　　风平浪静的度过了中午，陈志杰花了些时间把后厨收拾干净就让服务员和厨师回去休息了，下午陈志杰本来是要出门去采购菜的，但是一打开门却又是高晋，他手里捻着他曾经在北孔普雷监狱里头常抽的那种烟，他甚至记得第一次和高晋做爱…不对那不是做爱，那是强暴，那次，高晋抽烟，将烟头狠狠碾灭在他腰侧，然后支使阿猜拿着烙铁在他另一腰侧的烙印，即使后来陈志杰把那个地方的印记消除了，却依旧忘不掉那疼痛。

　　熟悉的烟味让陈志杰仿佛又回去了那段性瘾的日子里头，高晋不请自入拉下卷帘门锁好中餐馆的门，陈志杰仓皇的往后厨里面躲去，像是当初躲避高晋一样，他能感觉到自己下体已经湿了，陈志杰这八年和阿猜一起，身体依然健壮却比监狱里头的时候白了许多，莎喜欢按着他涂抹些防晒之类的东西陈志杰也不会反抗。

　　陈志杰在被拽起来的时候大脑都是混乱的，他被按在水槽前面，身子一阵阵的发软，他没想到吧年后他还能因为高晋的一根烟就被再一次的逼得浑身发软脱力。

　　所以在高晋扒了他裤子的时候他也没能反抗。

　　这些年他不可能没和阿猜做过，甚至是经常做，阿猜喜欢握着他的腰，但是那里曾经留过高晋的印子，阿猜没觉得过陈志杰像女人一样需要贞操什么的，陈志杰本人也不在乎，但是陈志杰绝对在乎，他不乐意在和阿猜过日子的时候被高晋干。

　　他抖着抬起被铐住的手要去按警报器却被高晋按住，陈志杰被按着塌下腰，然后被狠狠地抵着雌穴穴口干了进去，陈志杰刹那红了眼眶无力的战栗着，属于高晋的气味和温度一点点侵蚀着陈志杰的身体让他再次想起当年的事情，当初高晋只在第一次的时候真真正正的进过他里面，那个被清除很久的伤疤印记再一次的疼了起来，高晋抚摸着那块长不好了的皮肤，那里被陈志杰烫伤消去了印子，但是却留下几道红肉一般的印记，高晋俯下身去咬陈志杰的后颈，性器破开软肉顶入最深内里，陈志杰勉强撑着身子却又被顶入最里双腿被卡着无法闭合整个人体表都浮现一阵红，陈志杰双眼失神身体微颤，只是因为高晋的触碰便已经高潮了一次。

　　……我快要疯了

　　他再一次直观的体会到性瘾给他留下的后遗症，他的身体永远没法忘掉给他留下瘾的男人，高晋的手指顺着陈志杰的脊柱一路下滑至尾椎骨，他轻轻点着那尾椎位置，陈志杰便也因为他冰冷指尖的触碰而不断颤抖战栗如同触电一般，青年上半身的衬衫被他扯开大半露出肩头，身前男人垂着头，无力的承受着他的撞击，高晋舔吻陈志杰后颈，便也撞进他最深处，柔软穴肉裹紧高晋性器，而高晋却不断挑逗男人真正属于男性的器官。

　　陈志杰无法形容这体会，他又爽又痛，身后男人次次撞击宫口让他浑身发颤失力，而对方仿佛以此为乐甚至抱着他的双腿走到了卫生间让他看着镜子里的自己的淫靡模样，陈志杰微张着唇，镜子里的他被高晋搂抱着，双腿大张浑身发颤，他能看见自己身体的红，也能看见自己穴口夹着男人性器的狼狈淫荡，他的阴蒂一次次的被揉按刺激，于是陈志杰的身体顺从反应颤抖战栗。

　　放过我、放过我、放过我……

　　陈志杰嘴唇张合言语却无法发出声音，他说着求饶的话却发出淫靡呻吟，高晋于是狠狠将陈志杰按在镜子前，陈志杰被迫卡着喉咙抬起头看着镜子里的自己，他满脸通红，被玩弄的无力再反抗，他双腿发软甚至无法再说出一句完整的话。

　　最后他哭叫着，再一次的高潮。

　　“……求求你，放过我。”

　　他含糊着请求，像是最初的在监狱里一般的模样，就好像他还是那个因为坏了洪先生事情而被投进监狱的卧底而高晋还是典狱长。

　　但是他们谁都知道事情已经过去了。

　　“是你没有放过自己。”

　　高晋眼神怜悯，双手卡着陈志杰的颊将性器再一次的送进陈志杰的口中，陈志杰闭上眼，顺从去舔弄吮吸那根性器。

　　陈志杰绝望了似的，主动的抬起手去抚弄他无法吞入的位置，身子柔韧瘦长的小老板跪在曾经的典狱长的身前，再次的，像是八年前在监狱中的无数次一样，吸含着典狱长的性器，直到对方满意。

　　脸上挂着白浊，而身体颤抖着，高晋看着被他安置在桌位上的陈志杰，他刚刚往陈志杰的雌穴里塞了一枚跳蛋，高晋低头看着陈志杰，眼中全然是对陈志杰再一次燃起的欲望与兴奋，陈志杰身上的白衬衫被扣好扣子，下身的七分短裤也被拉好拉链，陈志杰双眼空洞无神，腿还微微颤抖着，似乎是在恐惧什么。

　　“是谁，没有放过谁啊……”

　　陈志杰口中喃喃，目送着高晋走出他的小中餐馆。


End file.
